


Bastard

by Illuminiuist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Itachi Thinks Poorly of Sasukes Profanity, Poor Life Choices, Sasuke Very Much Dislikes Snakes, Time Travel, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminiuist/pseuds/Illuminiuist
Summary: Why is Sasuke not down yet? He explains that. Itachi is mad of what his brother called him. Fugaku doesn’t know what to do with these implications, and Mikoto worries for her baby Sasuke. Are we all just going to ignore the face that Sasuke said he was amused to see his brother fall at his feet?
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Bastard

“Itachi, can you please go get Sasuke? He should be down by now.” Mikoto eyes the staircase.

“Sure—“

“This is weird! Morning!” Yells a little Sasuke, running down the stairs. Itachis face looked puzzled. What in the world was with his little brother?

“Good morning Sasuke-Chan!”

“Morning, mom! Long time no see!” She raises an elegant eyebrow.

“What do you mean? I just saw you yesterday. Is everything alright?”

“Your never _this_ late to breakfast, ototo.” Inquiries Itachi.

“Hey, I guess your right, Itachi.” _Itachi?_

“Is everything ok, Sasuke?” Sasukes face goes from carefree to solemn in a matter of seconds.

“I’m so glad you asked, you see, I’m late to breakfast as I found the clan was slaughtered! Anyway, I was kind of mad after that. I ended up getting stuck with a fan girl and the Kyubi container. Oh! And a certain someone who has a sharingan, not an Uchiha, obviously, that was gifted from a man in an orange swirled mask who liked dancing, a man with a mouth on his hand, and worked for an organization obsessed with peace who ended up trying to capture all the tailed beasts because of a manipulative old man who surely should’ve been dead. Long story short, I thought, hell nah, time to get out of this shit-hole so I can kill my _bastard_ brother! A snake with a particular addiction for stealing people’s bodies found me and offered me power in exchange for _my_ body at his disposal! It was such a wonderful deal, I just couldn’t refuse! Anyway, skipping forward, I killed some people, got stronger, fell in love with a fox, skinned the snake, killed a crow, the usual stuff! I ended up getting pretty damn strong and watched Itachi fall to my feet! Boy was it satisfying! Then war stuff, more killing, repeat. And then i came down to eat breakfast! Sorry I’m late!”

The whole table is silent. Itachi is staring at Sasuke like he just murdered his dog in front of him, and started to stab him repeatedly all while just staring at him, looking straight into his eyes casually like keeping eye contact politely in a conversation. “Did you just call me a bastard?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know man... I don’t know! <3


End file.
